Children of the Black a Christmas Carol
by CMR Rosa
Summary: After narrowly escaping the Sparky and the Galactic Guardians, the crew of the Avenger discover it Christmas, so they share Christmas tales from there past from Earth.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters are own by Teletoon, Nickelodeon, and Disney Channel and I do not make no profit from this story, it for fun.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Children of the Black Christmas is a one -shot set in the Children of the Black Universe made by Mr.M7, Children of the Black is a TV X-overs + Cartoon X-overs Crossover about how these six cartoon characters survive destroy and are now looking for Earth destroyers, you see Mr. M7 was going to make a Christmas chapter but cut it for time but give me permission to write this story. This story was co write with my friend mon-ra, and in the main Children of the Black story Zim body was destroyed so he has to share a body with Dib though his pak.**

The crew of the Avenger, possibly the last surviving members of the Blue Planet called Earth, slept soundly. Exhausted after narrowly escaping the Sparky and the Galactic Guardians pursing them. Only two were not asleep, the former captain of Guardians Atomic Betty and the ghost boy Danny Phantom.

"You know you really should get some sleep," Danny said giving the little girl some hot coco.

"I could say the same to you," Betty said after accepting the drink.

"I'm a ghost I don't need sleep," Danny reminded her.

"But you need rest or else you'll melt," Betty reminded him. "Besides I need to monitor the Guardian transmissions for any clues about what happen to earth."

"Look captain my condition aside you need to rest. You're the only one who has experience flying in space and you'll be no good to us if you collapse from exhaustion." Danny said. "Besides I think you can take a couple hours siesta without something major happening."

"Alright," Betty yawned. Suddenly they heard some loud alarms blaring across the ship!

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Don't know, I'm getting nothing on the computers," Betty reported.

"Are we under attack?" Jake asked flying in his dragon mode. Followed by June who came in with a back flip with Zib right behind her.

"I'm not getting anything on radar," Betty said in confusion. "Also this doesn't seem to be any of the ship's alarms."

"Sorry guys but that would be me," Jenny apologized walking in with a bunch of sirens and lights blinking going off all over her robotic body.

"Jenny what's the meaning of this?" they all demanded.

"It's my internal clock," Jenny explained popping out a digital clock with calender. "Today is Christmas!"

"Christmas!?" the crew Avenger cried. "Yes Christmas!" Jenny said excitedly. "Great it's Christmas," Danny sulked. "I can't believe it's Christmas," June said. "Wow it Christmas," Zib said. "I guess with everything that happen we forget to keep track of time," Jake said. "Who cares if it Christmas, I never like that holiday when I was alive so why should I like it when Im dead and why do you have a internal clock anyway Jenny?" Danny asked.

"I have it to keep track of time but how you can hate Christmas Danny?" Jenny asked? "Need I remind you we are the last survivor of Earth trying to catch the invaders that destroyed Earth, would it even be right to Celebration Christmas?" said Danny. "Look everyone I know that we all lost a lot, we all suffer and lost friends and family but we can't all stay miserable. If we do that then the invaders won, we all should try to enjoy are selves on this day, what do we have left to lose?" Jenny reasoned. "Jenny may have a point," Betty said, "what's the harm in Celebration Christmas?"

"I guess what would be ok," Jake said. "What's the harm" June agreed. "It could not hurt" said Zib. Danny grunted angrily. "Find. Ok since we are Celebration Christmas, what are we supposed to do?" ask Danny. "I guess we can get drinks but up some Christmas lights and talk. Ok I,ll set up the Christmas lights," suggested Jenny. "And I'll get the drinks," said June.

Jenny transformed her body into a decoration shooting cannon and fired the lights and wreaths all over the ship. Jake in his dragon form flew around decorating near the ceiling while Betty and Zib worked on the tree made out of spare parts. Meanwhile Danny was in the galley helping June with the refreshments.

"So why is it you hate Christmas, Danny?" June asked.

Danny wanted to tell the girl to mind her own business but he felt a kinship to the girl. Maybe because they're both stuck in role that wasn't their choice, or maybe because like him she shared a dream of becoming an astronaut. An impossible dream for them even if earth wasn't destroyed.

"Ah it's because my parents always bicker about the existence of Santa Clause," Danny said.

"Santa, really," June said skeptically.

"Stupid I know, but every Christmas always ended if it didn't begin with our house turning into a warzone with their frivolous debate!" Danny laughed.

"Debate about what?" Betty asked as she entered the galley to check up on them.

"On whether or not Santa exists," Danny said.

"He exists," Betty said casually. "We guardians have to protect him every Christmas because some criminal is always trying to either steal the presents or kidnap the big guy himself." Both Danny and June blinked their eyes in astonishment not sure if Betty is being serious of messing with them.

"Wait what's all this talk about Santa Clause?" Jenny asked. "June and Danny were debating about whether or not Santa exists," said Betty. "Yo Santa exists! I met him at a Beauty Pageant were he was a judge." said Jake. "Wait Santa Clause, St Nick was a judge at a Beauty Pageant?" ask June. "Well he was a judge at a Miss Magical World Beauty Pageant," said Jake. "There are Magical World Beauty Pageants and you were there?" ask Zib. "Long story," said Jake. "I also met Santa" said Jenny. "So all these years when I parents fight on weather Santa Clause existence dad was right, who would have guess," laughed Danny. "Say what?" said Jake.

"Ok you see every Christmas my mom and dad would argue over the existence of Santa Claus, wreaking all sorts of havoc in my life, like one time when I was a baby, whole family got out to get a Christmas tree and then mom and dad got into a fight so this dog got up to me and pee on me, and another time mom and dad got into another argument and the Turkey we were going to have for dinner was destroy," Danny recounted. The whole Avenger crew gasped at his tale.

"I know so I was a real scrooge, while my best friends Sam and Tucker love Christmas. Ironic since Sam was a Goth and Jew," said Danny.

"So one day in my frustration, I flew into the Ghost Zone, destroying Christmas items to reduce stress. At the same time, a Ghostwriter has completed his Christmas poem "The Fright Before Christmas. I accidentally destroys the poem, but didn't feel so bad due to my hatred of the holiday. I admit I was kind of a jerk to him. I even said awesome when I realize I destroys a Christmas poem saying I may have not meet to destroy your Christmas poem but that dose not mean I'm not happy about it. The Ghostwriter was so anger with me he writes a new book, "The Fright Before Christmas 2", starring me, and blasts him back to Amity Park where he's now stuck in a rhyming induced Christmas story where anything GhostWriter writes comes true until I learned the lesson on Christmas.

So long story short everywhere I go I ruin Christmas so I went to the Ghost Zone to fight the GhostWriter at his home, but he types it so that I ended up in another place. One where all of my ghostly foes were. However I discover the ghosts hold an "annual truce" where they do not fight on Christmas, instead befriending each other for the day. When I explains that GhostWriter broke the truce, all the ghosts set out to attack him. The GhostWriter, however, quickly writes away the truce, causing all the ghosts to battle one another instead. That's when I took an orange to Walker's face, but since nothing rhymes with "orange", the writing spell wears off for the time being and the ghosts commence attack on GhostWriter. I destroyed his Quantum Keyboard and GhostWriter is arrested by Walker and his cops, but I was still stuck in the poem. The story cannot end until the lesson is learned, I went home depress over ruining Christmas, my friends come to comfort me and then my enemies come and fixed all the presents, wanting to make things right. Me and my friends, as well as my ghostly foes, all help return the gifts, Christmas trees, and other holiday items back to their rightful homes, restoring Christmas once and for all, and I got my Christmas spirit and that the end of my story." said Danny.

The whole crew of the Avenger stare at Danny at shock.

"Wait if you found the Christmas spirit then why do you still hate Christmas?" June asked.

"One good memory in a lifetime of bads isn't enough for me to love the season," Danny said. "Although I was glad that I didn't have to worry about my enemies attacking during the holidays. And besides everyone I know and love is dead, making the lesson I learn meaningless," said Danny. "Don,t say that say that!" said Jenny. "Would your friends or family want you to miserable for the rest of your life or afterlife. I know you been through but you have to learn to life on for your family sake." said Jenny. Danny look sad, "I guess your right," said Danny.

"Ah yes you stupid humans with your stupid obsession with Santa Claus," Zib chuckled. "Reminds me of when I used a Santa suit to fool all you foolish fools into doing my bidding!" Zim half ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"During my ongoing study of the humans I noticed that they are completely obedient to this Santa creature," Zim started rambling. "Then using my superior mind I created the ultimate Santa suit programed with maximum holiday spirit! Those weak willed naive fools! So willing, so eager to do anything to get on Santa's nice list. Following me blindly like blind sheep to their DOOOOOOM!" Zib laughed.

"Except that I stopped you Zim!" the Dib half cut in. "Thanks to my dad's anti-Santa weapons!"

"Anit-Santa weapons!?" everyone gasped.

"My dad has issues with Santa," Dib said feeling embarrassed to admit it. "Anyway thanks to me I was able to destroy Zim plot and launched that robotic Santa into space!" he said proudly.

"Yes but even in defeat I can still emerge victorious!" Zim grinned as he recalled turning everyone on earth against Dib by telling them that Dib killed Santa!

"Wait if Zim fool the human race into doing his bidding, why are we hearing this now?" ask Jenny.

"That because he only show himself to the people of Detroit," the Dib part of Zib explained.

"So that your Christmas story," said June. "Yeah," said Zib.

"I was wondering you never mention your family what were they like?" asked Jenny.

"I never had a close relationships with my family," said Zib. "My father was always at work and my sister never really care about any thing."

"Really?" said Jake.

"Yeah, and I didn't have any friends either because I was kind of a paranormal freak, and my favorite subject was always aliens, and bigfoot and ghost," said Zib. "Then one day Zim show up at school and from the second I saw him, I knew, there was no doubt, none, he had green skin color- no ears and three fingers, but no one believe me even when I point that out to everyone, Zim even said I am a perfectly normal human worm baby, and you have nothing, absolutely nothing to fear from me. Just pay no attention to me and we'll get along just fine.' Of course, morons that they were, every single kid fell for it."

Everyone was shock. "What? No one thought that was weird!" ask Danny.

"No one" said Zib, the Dib side said, sighing. "I think living in as polluted a place as we did fried their brain cells, one time he was actually abducted right from the classroom by a member of his race and no one so much as flinched."

"But that just crazy!" said Jake. "I know," said Zib "looking back they were so dumb, and sometimes it was so hard to believe, All I ever did was tell the truth and try to help people.

What did I get in return? I got to be alone. Always alone. I done so much for my classmates and they still treated me like dirt.

And they called me a freak, you should have seen some of my classmates, they were freaks, I should have let Zim killed they all a long time ago!" said Zib.

The Avenger crew gags in shock. "Sorry I got carry away, while any way I had no friends and real family back on earth," said Zib.

"That so sad" said Jenny, "well you my have not had friends before, but you do now."

"Thanks," Zib smiled.

"No problem," Jenny said. "As a robot in a human world I know how it feels to be an outcast. You know all this talk about a Santa suit and fighting Santa reminds me of the time when I had to pose for Santa."

"Wait you're the robot filled in for Santa?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you see he broke his leg one year and couldn't deliver the presents. So I covered for him." Jenny said proudly.

"Was that before or after you attacked him?" Jake asked.

"How do you know about that?" Jenny jumped.

"Everyone in the magical world heard rumors about this crazy robot attacking Santa and replacing him," Jake explained. "In fact there was a huge bounty placed on your head until Santa stopped it."

"It wasn't my fault, this boy named Todd Sweeney gained control over me in order to destroy not only Christmas but all the holidays!" Jenny argued. "It seems that he was abandon by his parents one Christmas and has been trying to destroy it for years. But no one suspected him because he's always been on the nice list. Anyways thanks to me he found the Christmas spirit, reunited with his parents, and is one of my closest friends." Jenny said proudly. "Wait how did you help Todd Sweeney find his Christmas spirit?" ask Jake. "I showed him that it better to give presents then to get them," said Jenny.

"That story remind me of the time I save a baby Sasquatch on Christmas," said Jake.

"Really you save a real Sasquatch on Christmas?" ask Zib.

"Yeah you see it start on Christmas, I was really embarrassed about my family's whack traditions, I'm sure everyone here has embarrassing parents."

"That for sure," said Danny. "I know," said Jenny. "Yeah my parents can get really embarrassing," said June.

"You see all I wanted was to go to this Holiday Block Party, but dad forces me to come caroling with the family," said Jake.

"You see a baby Sasquatch spotted in the City and I had to find him before its tribe tries to, and then me and my family went to the mall were they had me ask Santa Claus what I wanted for Christmas. I was so angry and humiliated that I ditch my family," said Jake. "In the end I give the baby Sasquatch to his family and seeing them reunited made me realize how import family is on this holiday, so on Christmas morning, I apologizes to my family about the way I was acting yesterday, and finally agrees on are family's whack traditions." Jake finished.

"This story make me remember how I met my Grandfather on Christmas," said Betty.

"You met your grandfather on Christmas?" said June.

"Yeah" said Betty. "It all started at the mall, my mom took me there for some last-minute Christmas shopping. While my mom goes crazy with shopping, I left the mall with my grandma Beatrixo for some peace and quiet. But outside is just as crazy as Principal Peterson, my school principal declares a house decorating contest and everyone scrambles to make their houses the brightest. Me and my grandma watched the madness as she laments back to the old fashioned Christmases she had with my grandpapa, Jimmy.

"So we decided to retreat to grandma farm for are desired peace and quiet. While grandma prepares Christmas cake, I points out a lava lamp on top of the barn, which grandma tells her is for Jimmy to see.

She told me she puts it up every Christmas Eve night. I asks grandma about a song she's humming as she cuts a piece of cake for me. It's a song Jimmy was writing, as he'd been studying the musicality of space rocks while grandma was a Galactic Guardian. Grandma went on to explain how he'd accompanied her on a mission to save a planet in the Lobster Nebula from fire saucers sent by Max Sr the father of my most annoying and frequent nemesis Maximus I.Q.. When he was younger when a stray saucer catapulted Jimmy off the meteor he was resting on into deep space. grandma wasn't able to save both the planet and Jimmy, but she's never given up hope that some day Jimmy will return. That's why she puts the lava lamp up every year." said Betty.

"Then I was summon by Admiral DeGill to stop Maximus I.Q from shrinking down No-L 9 a rare constellation of planets that were believed to be able to speak to each other using music, he planned to shrink them down to use as decorations for his Christmas tree. I admit I kind of acted like a brat when Admiral DeGill both his strikingly beautiful female colleagues were on my ship. Then later we went to pick up Sparky, and Zulia, his mother declares that she come with, too. X-5 is joined by his uncle, B-1, which wracks my nerves quite a bit," Betty laughed.

"Me and Sparky ended up meeting an old man marooned on one of the stars. Trapped there for thirty years with nothing but the No-L 9 to keep him company. When Maximus starts shrinking the stars, me and Sparky left him behind to go to the rescue the No-L 9 but promise that we'll come back for him later!

"I devises a plan to come aboard Maximus's ship and release the No-L 9, but Maximus immediately caught on to me plan and sends an army to attack me. The others then come to the my rescue, said the end, though, Maximus ends up trapping us all, and it's up to the No-L 9 to save us. Maximus was forced to release us and return them to the planets to their proper state, thanks to the tremendous amount of energy that they are this is happening. I went back down to the star that I found the old man on, telling him that he must get out or he'll burn up. He responds by saying that he has nowhere to go. Then I discover he was my grandfather Jimmy, I was so happy I started to cry," said Betty. "In the end we save both No-L 9 and Jimmy. I apologizes for being so annoyed before, and agrees that Christmas should be spent with family, no matter what the cost. That's when we all went home, where my Granny is finally re-united with her husband at long last," said Betty. "Wow! That was the best Christmas story yet. "June said.

"Thank you," said Betty who was starting to cry remembering that day. "I say let make a to toast to all are love ones and for being alive to remember them, to family."

"To family!" crew of the Avenger toasted.

"And so as our intrepid crew shared a toast in space, they felt their despair slowly fade. By opening their hearts in friendship they found a certain kinship." The Ghostwriter ejected the paper from his typewriter and handed it to his companion. "So what do you think? Isn't it just neat." he asked.

"Incorrect use of iambics!" the Scribe pointed out. "And this should end on a holiday note like this." Handing the Ghostwriter what he wrote.

"The memories of Christmases past lifted their sorrow. For as long as they remember their families, they would never truly be gone. Just like the stars shining brightly in the dark, Christmas gives us all hope in our hearts!"

"Not bad," Ghostwriter said reading the Scribe's work.

"I want to write something too!" a little green dog cried as he jumped on to the typewriter and started pounding on the keyboard.

"No stop that! You'll break it!" both the Ghostwriter and the Scribe demanded.

"Ok," Gir said happily, pulling out paper from the typewriter and handing it to them.

"The crew of the Avenger stood in aw at the sight of a tiny sleigh pulled by eight tiny mini-moose. And in the sleigh in all his glory, sat Squirrelly Claus all round and furry. He entered their ship and gave such a cute squeak, then proceeded to hand out acorns to all he meet. They all rejoiced at their wonderful gift and danced with joy until late. Squirrelly Claus then jumped to his sleigh, as he flew into the night the said. 'Merry Arbor Day to all, and to all a good Piggy!'"

The Ghostwriter and the Scribe looked at each other in confusion, then turned and stared completely baffled at Gir. "Eh works for me," they finally concluded adding Gir's work to their transcript. Closing the book on this holiday chapter.


End file.
